Undertow
Undertow is the secondary antagonist of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. He is Morgana's gigantic tiger shark who loves intimidating others with his size. The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Undertow is summoned by Morgana and is him as a threat by threatening to feed baby Melody if Triton doesn't hand over the trident. Morgana's plan to kill Melody is foiled by Ariel, Eric, and King Triton. King Triton turns Undertow into a mini-fish, such as a piranha. Undertow complains to Triton about this. This doesn't work. So, he leaves with Morgana, and her two manta rays, Cloak and Dagger. At Morgana's lair, Morgana's attempts to turn Undertow back into a shark fail. After Morgana believes she handle the trident, Undertow bets that Ursula could have done it. Morgana throws a small glass ball at Undertow (but she misses) for critisizing her. Morgana tells her all about her mother criticizing her. Undertow argues with Morgana about whose fault it was that he was miniaturized and whose fault it was about how they all (including Cloak and Dagger) ended up hiding in the icy lair. The argument ends with the orb shining and Morgana sees her time for revenge and rivalry against her deceased sister, Ursula, then she will make Undertow into a even huger shark. Undertow, Cloak, Dagger and lure Melody to Morgana's lair. Undertow introduces Melody to the "one and only" Morgana. After Melody is transformed into a mermaid, Undertow complains about how he could have been changed into a huge shark. Morgana calms Undertow by saying "Keep your scales on, small fry. I'm still reeling her in." Undertow appears again with Morgana reveals the spell is temporarily and she tricks Melody into going to get the Triton trident for her. Undertow appears agains when Morgana sends Cloak and Dagger to make sure nothing interferes Melody's return with the trident. Undertow does not go with Cloak and Dagger this time. Undertow scares Melody's friends, (Tip and Dash) away. Undertow takes Melody to Morgana's lair. After Undertow tries to rush Melody to give the trident Morgana, Morgana silences him by snatching him with her tentacle. After Flounder (Ariel's fish friend) is accidentally called "Flopper" by Morgana. Flounder corrects her and attempts to attack Morgana but Morgana releases Undertow to attack Flounder. Undertow and Flounder fight. Melody is angry with Ariel for keeping the secret of the locket from her, so she gives the trident to Morgana. Melody learns her big mistakes and Morgana true colors after Morgana's confessions. Undertow is chased by Sebastain for taunting Triton. However, Undertow is returned to a bigger-than-before tiger shark by Morgana, using the trident. Sebastain escapes, safely. Undertow gloats. Undertow finds Tip and Dash trying to save Melody. Dash uses Tip as bait to save Melody. Undertow swallows Tip alive. However, Undertow is going so fast, out of control he accidentally breaks the ice of Melody's prison. Undertow's teeth all fall out. Undertow is defeated. Tip is freed and Dash and tip save Melody. It is unknown whether Undertow got killed or not. It is said that when sharks' teeth fall out, they can grow new teeth, So, therefore, it is possible that Undertow did survive. Gallery ﻿ Clipreturn.gif|Undertow Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-7037.jpg|Undertow the shark Undertow1.jpg|Small Undertow Undertow with Morgana.jpg|Morgana and Undertow Category:Henchmen Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Idiots Category:Fish Category:Foiled Characters Category:Sharks Category:Disney Sidekicks